A Karezi Fluff
by i-Vriska-Serket
Summary: Karkat x Terezi fluff, rated T for Karkat's 100d language. "Karkat and Terezi are together on LOTAF (Land of Thought and Flow) and after a few sweeps of alone time; today was the day for this ship to sail." R&R I hope you enjoy c:


One day on LOTAF, Karkat and Terezi relaxed and looked at the sky as they tried to gather their thoughts. This crazy word has them confused as to what's real and what's not. The both of them, laid back and a fair distance from one another, haven't said a single word ever since "that" happened. Just the thought of this memory brings both down to their knees begging it would somehow go away. It happened not long ago, about a week has passed since the "incident" whatever it shall be described as, happened. It pops into both of their heads often, and when it does; it's hard to escape from.

Karkat turned away from the sky and rolled to his side and looked at his friend. Her smooth gray skin, and her short black hair, just like he imagined her when he first spoke to her on Trollian. The silence was annoying, it's as if they are trying their hardest to speak; but no words are spoken. Nothing but the wind and the running stream water is heard; and on occasion the call of an imp. Now bored out of his mind, Karkat ran his hands through the grass and sighed. He was reminded of "that" moment; how he ran his fingers through Terezi's hair. Her face buried in his bare chest with her arms wrapped around him. He got too lost in his thoughts and didn't feel ashamed either.

The way he sat there; stroking the grass as if dealing with an over emotional moirail, seemed to have caught Terezi's attention because now she is facing him with a straight face. Karkat hadn't noticed until she went out and said,

"Karkat, what in the name of fucking jegus are you doing?"

He freaked out and sat up and pulled out his sickle in defense. Terezi bursted out into laughter and Karkat now boiling with rage and blushing heavily. Terezi was clearly enjoying herself, so he let her be as he set his sickle aside. Karkat walked over to Terezi and towered over her laughing body. She slowly but surely calmed down and Karkat was still angry.

Letting out a sigh of content, Terezi looked at who stood above her. She looked looked at him, head to toe through her red shades. Just like "that" moment. Terezi giggled and sat up. Karkat took a deep breath; preparing to give her an earful of lectures she's heard plenty of times at this point. She let out a sigh and looked at the ground as Karkat slowly began his rant. She began to think to herself,

"I've had this conversation with him too many times... It's getting old don't you think Karkat?"

She looked back up to see him pacing back and forth now rambling to himself rather than to Terezi. His face was starting to turn a shade of red as he raised his voice. Terezi got on her feet and walked over to the ranting candy red blood. Karkat stopping right in front of her and didn't stop his rant. Terezi had to think of something to get him to shut his protein shoot , better known as his mouth. She thought the only way to do this was to change the conversation by bringing up "that" Desperate; yes, worth sitting through this lecture; no.

"Karkles, you're wasting your breath! Just like THAT one time hee hee hee~!"

"TEREZI! I THOUGHT WE'D NEVER SPEAK OF 'THAT' AGAIN!"

"Oh don't act like it wasn't on your mind before; just by the way you were stroking that grass like an idiot on crack would! In other words Gamzee!"

"Don't compare me to that crack head, faygo drinking, dumbass!"

"You're calling him the idiot when you can't even remember your own land!"

"...Your point is?"

"I'm not trying to make a point Mr. Cherry Berry, I was trying to change the subject; which work."

Karkat can't help but feel stupid. The way Terezi can see right through him, point out his weak points; it was embarrassing! It's even dumber since she's fucking BLIND! Yet she can't see through you like glass and see every scratch and stain on it.

Karkat sighed, "Are you enjoying yourself?"

Very much, yes hee hee hee! Making you angry is so fun because your blood boils to the point I can smell it from Prospit."

Hearing that, Karkat sat back down like before to calm down. At least she told him, he is way too clueless. Terezi joined him, sitting next to him and resting her head on his shoulder and looking into the sky.

"You must feel so smart every time you prove someone wrong, don't you?"

"It does. That's why I love to bring justice, because I know right from wrong and good from bad."

"You're kinda true there."

"What do you mean kinda?"

Karkat paused, he didn't want to ruin the moment with bickering. For once, he was relaxed since the game started. He knew this too, he didn't have a single doubt or worry. Well, one worry, but it involved not ruining this moment between his flushed crush and himself.

"That's what I thought."

"Anyway, I have a question."

"Let me hear it." she said

Karkat cleared his throat and turned to face Terezi. He grabbed her hands and held them firmly. Terezi's heart skipped a beat. "That" moment, this touch, her heart racing, his dedication. She smelt his blood again, he's blushing which could only mean one thing...

"Terezi, you've known for quite a fucking long time how I felt for you. My shitty assed confession to you "that" night, way farther back I told you how I felt; but Strider came and..."

"Don't ruin the moment by bringing him up please Karkles." she interrupted

"Sorry... anyway, if I have to make myself clear again for the 1,000th time; I'm flushed for you." said Karkat as he embraced her.

Terezi was surprised, small tears in her eyes as Karkat held her in his arms. She hugged him back, and the teal sky began to flare to the beat of her heart. She whispered in his ears, barely audible, but loud enough for only him to hear:

"Flushed for you too 3"

**(( ****_I hope you like my fluff, sorry if it isn't the longest fluff; but I put all effort into writing this! R&R and thanks again = v =_**** ))**


End file.
